


【德哈】名流巨星（pwp一发完）

by echohiddleston



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowlingarry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohiddleston/pseuds/echohiddleston





	【德哈】名流巨星（pwp一发完）

【德哈】名流巨星（pwp一发完）

 

*ooc

*甜+pwp

*不喜请叉

*其实就是个剧情车

 

Harry Potter从没想到他会在这种场合与Draco Malfoy相遇。

他站在泳池这边，看着那边西装革履、被众星捧月围着的男人，默默地吞下几口香槟。暗绿色的西装格外适合那个金发男人，而他在这种虚情假意的场合显得游刃有余。男人与上前搭讪的导演和名流微笑着，有时稍微抿一口酒，仅仅沾湿他的唇，足以让那对唇瓣格外诱人。他右手虚挽着女伴，偶尔两人交换一个眼神，脸上挂着的都是最标准的假笑。

哦，说到女伴，Harry也是认识的。彼时三人都是不出名的龙套，Pansy经常作为自导自演的情景剧里的女主，有时饰演Harry的女朋友，有时则是Draco的。他们在导演面前、在戏院之中上演着各种悲欢离合，台上大悲大恸，台下却又能挂着眼泪划拳吃酒。之后，微醺的Pansy会被她在另一个城区演话剧的男朋友Blaise接回家，两个依偎在一起的男女习惯地对着恍若无人热烈亲吻的两个男人道别，还会吹几个口哨。

没错，Harry和Draco曾经在一起。

那时他们彼此深爱，即使饥一顿饱一顿，却仍能带着满腔的热血与坚持继续下去。他们的爱就是救命稻草，而这也成为了他们最后分开的理由。

“我很爱你，Harry。”Harry的耳边又响起那个人隐忍低沉的声音，“我多希望，终有一天，我们能名正言顺的在台上合作。而在台下，我们也还彼此相爱。”

Harry的头再次剧烈的痛起来，他捂住额前的伤疤，痛苦地呻吟了几声。那几滴炙热无比的眼泪重复地砸在他的心尖，让他感到窒息。

“Harry？”他的经纪人Hermione跑过来，担忧地抚着他的后背。她顺着Harry的目光看去，叹了一口气。Hermione Granger与Harry既是朋友又是同事，她自然知道他和Draco之间的事情。

“走吧？我有消息告诉你。”

Harry做了几个深呼吸，伤疤也不再火辣辣的痛了，他才直起身子，跟随Hermione到了角落里。

“Harry，你知道这个酒会的意义吧。”Hermione的话让Harry有些摸不到头脑。他从经过的侍者端着的托盘中取了一杯新冰好的香槟，又把空杯放上去。

他自然知道酒会的目的。Harry作为新人是公司今年力捧的对象，今晚的慈善酒会虽然轮不到他出手竞价，但却是一个很好的拉取资源的机会，很多著名的导演都会来参加。若是能够与其攀谈拉上关系，星途自然一片坦荡。

“你说。”Harry扬了扬头，他猜到可能有些让自己不愉快的消息了。只要别是我心中所想。他捏紧了高脚杯。

Hermione深吸了一口气，小心翼翼观察Harry脸上的神情。

“Hogwarts公司要推出的新剧，《Love Is Love》，准备找你和……Draco Malfoy出演。”

心中的隐密被猛地击中，随之阀门大开，将Harry冲击的晕头转向。他机械地两口喝完酒，手搭在Hermione肩膀上。只有Hermione才知道那双手是怎么颤抖着锢紧她的。她接着说：“公司已经给你接了……酒会结束后不久应该就是新闻发布会，之后就是进组拍戏了。”

“不应该是这样的。”Harry松了松领结，这让他的喉咙稍稍放松了一些，他压着嗓子，沉淀着所有的情感：“不该是这样的！”

他开始跌跌撞撞的走动起来，甚至冲着那个人群中央的人去。Hermione连忙拉住他，“你疯了！”她环顾四周，急促地安抚Harry的情绪。“你要是去了，你这辈子都被雪藏！”

“我不怕！”Harry低吼着，Hermione握紧他发冰的手心，给了他一个拥抱。“没事的，没事的。”一向聪慧的女人在此时发现自己的语言是如此的贫瘠。

“Mione你不知道……太痛了。”

他们在五年前分手。和那些大吵一架分手的情侣不同，更不同于那些和平分手的情侣。他们在彼此都冒出分手想法的一瞬间，像野兽般纠缠在了一起，并齐齐住进了医院。他们从小一起长大，爱之深情之切不是一般人所能够体会到的，分手无异于从彼此身上生生割下一块肉来。他们干脆将这种痛感化为了实体——两个人哭着撕咬着对方，Draco在Harry额头留下了闪电形的伤疤，Harry在Draco胸前留下了一个深深的牙印。接着他们住在一个病房里，看着对方身上的纱布沉默，第二天早上又一起办理了相关手续，在岔路口分道扬镳。

同居的房子是Draco先回的。于是Harry回去取东西的时候看到的就是洗的干干净净、叠得整整齐齐的衣服安静的躺在衣柜的一边，往常它们通常会与另一个人的衣服纠缠在一起，而现在，它们孤零零的躺在这儿。Harry的鼻子又酸涩起来。他锁门的时候，最后环顾了这间他们一起住的房子。他偷偷配了一把钥匙，日日与自己相伴。五年来，他没有一刻停止过想念。

等到Harry平复好心情，酒会正进行到高潮。Hogwarts公司的负责人正向Draco抛出橄榄枝，说明来意之后，他瞄向泳池的一角。他不得不承认，自从知道Harry要出席酒会、并发现他之后，Draco的眼睛无时无刻不在Harry身上。他心中惊喜，面上却显现几分犹豫。负责人在心中腹诽几句“滑头”，在听到意料之中的接受时喜笑颜开。“那之后再通知您出席发布会。”正待他脚底抹油的时候，Draco拦住了他，带着他走向一处。

“就今天吧。”

两个人仓促又恰到好处的重逢。作为近两年炙手可热的偶像，Draco走过去的同时带了一片闪光灯，负责人跟在他身后冷汗直流，Harry猝不及防地躲都躲不开。

“合作愉快。”金发男人伸出手来，闪光灯闪的更亮了，负责人忙不迭地向媒体宣布这个消息，欢呼声让Harry稍稍清醒。Hermione提醒他赶紧和Draco握手。

他这才伸出手去，有气无力的：“合作愉快。”

对方的手掌一如既往的温暖干燥，Draco似乎用了十份力，Harry甚至怀疑他想要捏断自己的手。好在他及时反应过来，礼貌的松了手，自然的托着Harry的腰让他面对镜头。

闪光灯让Harry暂时失去了视物能力，他机械地笑着，直到人群散开，他才稍微好一点。身边的人却还没走，视线相对，Harry才看清那双蓝灰眼睛里的星河。

时隔五年，他还是这么喜欢这个人。

“Potter，今晚一起对剧本吧。”

Draco目视前方，淡淡出声。

“Potter，我们在一起吧。”

记忆与现实重合。Harry摩挲着西装的袖扣，当时自己怎么回答的呢？好像是意料之中的、期盼已久的，他仅仅轻声回答了一句“好”，迎来的就是铺天盖地的热吻。这次呢，这次他会怎么回答，迎来的……又会是什么呢？

所以Harry低头想了一会儿，还是说了一句好。那一瞬他听到Draco发出一声轻笑，仿佛轻软的羽毛，拂在他的心上，痒痒的、酥酥麻麻的。

“那别忘了。酒会结束，和我一起走。”

Draco再次伸出手，Harry感到他的手指在自己的掌心轻轻挠了挠。

羽毛拂的更厉害了。

Harry回到大厅，准备围观竞价。他和Hermione说了晚上的行程，好友什么也没说，只是给了他一个拥抱。加油啊Harry Potter，他给自己打着气，你得把他追回来。

参与竞价的无非是一些闲置的东西，有一面墙那么大的屏风，也有小巧精致的珊瑚摆件和珍珠。Harry注意到Draco一直没有出手。

直到最后，是一对简约的铂金指环，上面各自嵌着三颗细小的绿宝石，精致大方而不女气。Harry有些欣赏这个指环。他开始猜测谁会买下它。

果然很多人被它吸引，纷纷竞价。在最后关头，Draco出手了，“八千万。”他气定神闲的报数，这个价钱已然是天价了，大家面面相觑，无人再报价。随着小槌落下，它们正式成为了Draco的囊中之物。

酒会结束，Harry与Hermione分别，在别墅外等Draco的车。黑色低调的车无声无息地开过来，车窗落下露出来者铂金色的头发。“走吧，司机今天放假。”Draco别有深意的说。Harry伸手便要开后座的车门，驾驶座的男人抓住他的胳膊。

“副驾驶。”

时隔五年再次与彼此平心静气的坐在一个空间里，Harry的手脚都不听使唤了，Draco则自然无比。

“这是……？”Harry望着抵达的地方呢喃出声，这个地方太过熟悉，他好像昨天才同爱人决裂分开，今日便怀着另一种心情回来。

这是他们同居的房子。

“你住这儿？”Harry问他。

“是啊。”Draco解开安全带开门下车。“我把这儿买下来了。”他的语气情感难辨，问Harry是不是感觉还不错。Harry没有回话，跟着对方上了楼。

到了门前，Draco似乎并没有开门的意思，颀长的身子倚在墙边。“怎么不开门？”Harry疑惑地问道。

Draco深深地看着Harry，好久才叹了一口气。“你知道原因的。”

他像之前无数次那样揉了揉他的头发，嫌弃的拨开上面发硬的发胶，温柔的揉过下面软软的黑发。“证明给我看，Harry。”

他不再叫自己Potter了。Harry沉默了一会儿，从口袋里掏出了钥匙，在Draco的注视中插进了锁眼。

“咔哒。”门开了。

Harry没有丢掉钥匙，而Draco也没有换锁。

几乎在门开的瞬间，Harry被Draco搂在怀里，再重重的被推搡到门板后面。冲击之下的门发出巨大的声响，而Harry被一个怀抱牢牢禁锢在Draco胸前。没等Harry作出反应，铺天盖地的吻落到他的唇上，就像是那天晚上，他们在一起时一样。Harry没有拒绝，反而格外的配合，他的手臂环上Draco的腰，微微张开嘴巴，向Draco发出邀请。

Draco发现了这一点，于是他勇敢地发起下一轮进攻。他的舌头流连于Harry的舌尖，似乎在一点点的试探，在Harry也想如法炮制的时候，他却又极富侵略性的在Harry的口腔中肆虐，掠夺着那些津液。

“你知道接下来会发生什么事吗？”一轮结束，Draco气喘吁吁的看向怀里人发红的脸颊。Harry轻轻点了点头，还会发生什么呢？在Draco让他开门的时候他就预见到了，钥匙和锁是契合的，他和Draco也是契合的。

“害怕吗？”Draco说这话的时候下身恶意地向前一送，Harry立即感受到顶在自己胯间那个火热而巨大的东西。他的脸更红了，气势却不输：

“You wish！”

Draco低低笑了起来，又突然停止。他的眸色渐深，刚刚亲吻的时候Harry的外套已经脱掉了，领结早就是松垮的挂在脖子上的状态，衬衫领口也大敞着，像是发出无声的邀请。

他猛地吻下去。

脖间传来的被吮吸的感觉让Harry不断吸气，快感顺着全身的血液传到每一处，他的每个细胞都在大声叫嚣着。Harry情难自禁，挽上Draco的脖子。

在Harry的配合下，Draco很轻松的扒掉了他身上的衣服，并将自己也赤裸的展现在Harry面前。他胯间的阴茎高高挺立，抵在Harry的小腹处。

Draco伸手来到Harry的后穴，那个地方早就湿润的不可思议。他尝试着放入一根手指，那处一下子紧紧的咬住它。接着他有技巧的抽送着手指，并逐渐放入了第二根、第三根。Harry仰着头，口中发出呻吟。

Draco拿出自己的手指，把上面沾染的东西给他看。“想我了吗，Potter？”Harry扭头不去看他，羞涩的不肯回答。

“嗯？”Draco将Harry的腿缠在自己的腰间，阴茎在Harry穴口处磨蹭着，就是不进去。Harry被刺激的不行，手指几乎要扣进墙里。面对对方紧追不舍的提问，他终于承认：

“想……”

伴随着最后一个音节，Draco挺身进入了Harry。灵肉合一的感觉让他们同时发出喟叹，Draco的手紧紧抓着Harry的臀瓣，在它们上面留下属于自己的印记，并猛烈的抽送着。Harry的体内依然紧致的不可思议，紧紧绞着Draco的阴茎，后者附在Harry耳边：

“放松一点。”

Harry的神志几乎都被冲撞涣散了。他发出无意识的附和声，几乎要变成一滩水。

Draco注意到Harry紧紧扣着墙壁，甚至抠下来一些粉末。他倒是不心疼这面墙，只是担心Harry的指甲会破损。“我们去床上。”

他一把抱起Harry，两人保持着结合的姿势走向卧室，Harry感受到体内那个东西，Draco每走一步，它就更大一分。同时这个动作让Draco顶到了他体内的更深处，让他几乎不能自已。

他们在床上开始了新一轮的缠绵。Harry整个人都陷在柔软的被子里，床上用品还是他们一起买的，现在被洗的都有些发白。他还是忍不住流下泪来，紧紧的搂住Draco。

Draco亲吻着他脸上的泪痕，他们当年的分手着实属于头脑发热，仅仅因为找不到角色实现不了梦想就迁怒于与自己朝夕相处的人，以至于五年里谁也不想承认面对这个糟糕透顶的决定。

好在为时未晚。

他亲吻着身下人斑驳的眼泪，轻声安慰：“都过去了。我爱你。”

Harry胡乱的点着头，承受着一波又一波的冲击。房间里充斥着肉体相接的啪啪声，近日的娱乐圈新星和出道两年炙手可热的演员在这间普通的房子里缠绵。

五年的离别并没有让Draco忘却Harry的敏感点，他每一下都恰到好处，每一次的抽插都让两个人同时到达顶点。Draco没有忘记Harry的欲望也没有缓解，他温热的手掌包裹着Harry的阴茎，一下一下的套弄着，指尖在马眼处徘徊。那根柱体在Draco手里获得了极大的满足。终于，Draco在Harry的后穴中释放，同时Harry的精液也射在两人的肚腹处。

他们刚刚欢爱完毕，都有些气喘。Harry抬手摸着Draco肩膀处的牙印疤痕，五年都过去了，自己的牙印还印在爱人的肩膀处。这让他感到奇妙。

Draco也撩起Harry汗湿的刘海，仔细盯着那个闪电形的伤疤。

“还痛吗？”

Harry摇摇头，也问Draco：“你呢？”

“痛。”Draco认真的回答道。“没你在的这五年，它每天都很痛。”

身下的人小心翼翼的在牙印处亲了亲，“以后就不会再痛了。”绿宝石似的眼睛开心的眯在一起，光芒夺人心魄。

Draco也俯下身子在他额前亲了亲，接着咬上Harry的喉结。

“那么……做一些让我们觉得快乐的事情吧。”

 

 

《Love Is Love》的播出收视率爆表，两个人的粉丝们没有互相掐架，反而和谐磕起了两人的CP和RPS。Draco翻着手机，颇有些咬牙切齿：“这些人能不能分清攻受？！”

刚洗完澡带着水汽的Harry走到他身边，和他交换了一个吻，笑容带着些不怀好意。“我挺满意的。”

沙发上的人一下子起身，把穿着浴袍的男人按在沙发上。

“粉丝不让我满意，不知道Potter先生能不能让我满意？”

 

 

《Love Is Love》收视持续飙升，所有的节目都争先恐后的邀请两个主角做采访。Draco让Harry随意挑了一档节目，双双参加访谈。

在访谈的最后，主持人问他们对网络上的同人文有什么看法，Draco与Harry相视一笑，十指相扣的手出现在镜头面前。

“爱这种东西，人人都能看得出来的。”

“毕竟Love is love。”

交握的手上，八千万的绿宝石对戒熠熠生辉。


End file.
